Concierto para dos
by Kainfallenangel
Summary: Songfic que trata de los sentiminentos de Mina Mongoose hacia su novio/manager Ash Mongoose. X3


Hola. Este es mi primer songfic, la canción es "Melodía eterna" de Aylin. Espero que les guste. Por favor comenten.

* * *

- Mina. En cinco minutos a escena.- Le dice uno de los organizadores del concierto, mientras sale del camerino de la cantante.

Mina se mira en el espejo, cepillándose sus cabellos morados. Esta seria. Ese es el concierto en el que estrenaré sus nuevas canciones, las cuales, ni siquiera su novio y manager, Ash.- Mina tienes que ser fuerte…

- ¿Fuerte para qué, Mina?

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta sorprendida.

- Estaba, recordando…- Le miente, dejando el cepillo y poniéndose su diadema negra y sus pendientes.- Estaba recordando, el concierto en el que atentaron contra mí los exchaotix, y de cómo me protegiste, arriesgando tu vida…

- Mina.- Susurra cogiéndola del brazo y la envuelve con sus brazos.- Mina, no te preocupes. Siempre te protegeré. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Gracias.- Se gira y le da un beso, largo, sin pausa.

Alguien llama a la puerta y le grita desde afuera a Mina que tiente que salir al escenario. Los dos se separan, sonrojados.

- Nos veremos después del concierto…- Le dice con una tímida sonrisa.

- Te estaré viendo, donde siempre.- La cantante sabe a que se refiere, Ash siempre se pone en primera, como si fuera otro fan, gritando las letras de la joven mangosta, dándole ánimos.- Ánimo con las nuevas canciones.

Mina se despide del manager, sale del camerino camino al escenario. Por el camino ella se sentía mal por mentirle a él, en realidad, había pedido a los demás miembros del grupo que no les dijeran nada de lo que tenía planeado para ese concierto. Llega al escenario, saludando a todos sus admiradores, y en primera fila están todos sus amigos de los Luchadores por la libertad, Sally, Bunnie con Antonie, los Chaotix, Tails, Amy, NICOLE, y Sonic, su antiguo amor. Les sonríe a todos y los saluda.

- ¡Hola de nuevo, Nuevo Mobotropolis! ¡¿A qué habéis venido?!- Le grita al público cogiendo el micrófono del centro del escenario, viendo como Sonic y Ash se saludan, chocando las manos.

- ¡¡¡¡A oír rock!!!!- Le responden los fans y amigos.

- Muy bien. ¡Así se habla! ¡¡Aquí está "Forget me knots" para daros el rock que queréis oír!!- Mina hace una pausa, mira a los demás miembros de la banda, Sharps the Chicken, Max the Monkey, and Mach the Rabbit.- ¡Comencemos!

El concierto fue un éxito con las nuevas canciones, el público las aceptó, les encantó. Ella se alegró de que sus canciones tuvieran ese éxito.

- Esta va a ser la última canción…- Dice algo cansada. El escenario vibra con los vítores del público.- Como he estado diciendo las historias de todas las canciones. Esta es muy especial para mí, y la quiero compartir con todos vosotros. Se titula "Melodía eterna". Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.- Les explica con una sonrisa tímida.

Empiezan a sonar los instrumentos, junto con la suave luz de Mina.

- _Rodeada por la luz del sol._

_En mi corazón siempre estas tu._

_Aunque nunca digas… TE AMO._

_Te llevo dentro de mi corazón._

_A dios... doy gracias por tu gran valor._

_Lo ves... el nuevo poder que renació..._

_Cubriendo todo, dando luz, brillando fuerte._

_Mis sueños ya no tienen límites..._

_Son más inmensos que... el cielo y el mar..._

_He comprendido que... no puedo vivir sin ti..._

- Ahs… mi amor, esta canción te la dedico a ti, espero que lo veas. Quería darte esta canción como muestra de mis sentimientos. Siento, haberte estado engañando todo este tiempo.- Se dice la cantante a si misma. Echa una mirada al público, ve a Bunnie y Antonie muy juntos, besándose. A Julie-Su apoyada en el hombro de Knuckles, y este acercándola, agarrándola del hombro. Amy estaba sonriendo y llorando de lo preciosa que es la canción, parece estar impaciente por saber como sigue. Mira a Sonic y este le sonríe y le levanta el pulgar mientras le dice entre dientes "Ánimo, Mina. Lo estás consiguiendo", señalando a Ash, que esta sonrojado, sin dejar de mirar a Mina. Ella le sonríe y vuelve con la canción.

_- Quiero nadar junto a ti,_

_En la corriente del destino..._

_Cualquier cosa que ocurra,_

_Se que jamás me rendiré,_

_De luz... la tristeza los envolvió._

_Cuando... nos conocimos fui feliz._

_Los días tristes se han quedado atrás…_

_Te amo... tanto que podría morir sembrando..._

_La semilla que… el viento transportara..._

_Tu sonrisa nacerá._

_Todo es tranquilidad en el espacio estelar..._

_Estaremos solos de nuevo. . ._

_Con nueva emoción... no volveremos amar..._

_Así podré seguir... Siempre junto a ti..._

_Con amor... late con más fuerza nuestro corazón..._

_Dejándonos llevar por esta música... melodía eterna..._

_...Mucho más que el cielo y el mar realizare con amor..._

_Mi sueños por que tu con la vida nueva._

_Me dices que me... Amas._

Mina acabó llorando de la emoción, y no era la única. Todos los presentes en el concierto, le pidieron un bis, pero para ella todo el mundo desapareció, estando solo, ella y Ash. Él esta parado, sonrojado. Sonríe y dice.

- Otra… Cántala otra vez.

Mina sonrió, se giró para ver a la banda y asintieron. Se apagaron las luces, y volvieron formando estrellas del cielo y Mina volvió a cantar "Melodía eterna".

Horas después, tras terminar el concierto, Mina está en su casa, sentada en su cama, cepillándose el pelo, pensando en Ash. Entonces, oye a alguien llamar a la puerta, sale de su habitación, baja las escaleras y abre. Es Ash con un ramo de rosas rojas y nomeolvides. Mina abraza a Ash y le dice que entre. Ash va al salón mientras Mina va a por un jarrón para poner las flores.

- ¿Ash, ha venido tan tarde solo para darme este ramo?- Le pregunta dudosa, sentándose a su lado.

- Si, pero…es también por la canción…

- En realidad te he estado mintiendo con los recuerdos, solo que no quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que planeaba. ¿No te habrás molestado?

- No, al contrario, me ha encantado.- Le responde con una sonrisa muy tierna. Ella pone su cabeza en el hombro de él, y sonríe.- Creo que está canción ha hecho más de lo que esperabas. ¿Has visto al público?- La cantante asiente y coge una manta para taparse los dos.

- No quiero que te vallas… Ni esta noche, ni nunca.- Y tras decirle eso, le besa y se tapan con la manta.


End file.
